


No Words

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

There were no words. Casual touch that led to awkward silence. Surreptitious glances that led to licked lips, then came more deliberate touch, hands on arms, bodies in motion.

Grasping, desperate grappling, guttural groans and hard surfaces. The sound of zippers and panting, fabric ripping, the thud of bodies pushed against the wall.

The buildup as they tumbled along the wall, first her back, then his pressed against it, until he found the leverage and pushed her back, his hands on her face, his lips parted. For an instant neither of them moved, neither of them breathed, then his lips closed over hers, his tongue sought refuge in her mouth. Wet kissing, harsh breathing. The taste of mouthwash and coffee and cinnamon.

Her hands devour his body, alternating between the frantic grabbing and nails raking over muscles and fingers digging in to hold on as they pushed and pulled at one anther.

His hands on her breasts, squeezing, only a little too hard, sliding down her belly, pushing at the clinging leather, easing long fingers into the crease between her legs causing a deep moan to escape her.

Their bodies collide, bare chests pressed together. His hand cups the back of her head, tilting it back, his tongue on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts.

Her fingers reach into the pants still clinging to his hips, stroking him until he hisses, his mouth leaving her skin momentarily. She rises up, he lifts her, leans in, moving into her with a sudden movement and they moan as one as he slides inside of her.

Breathless, she clings to him, to the door he presses her into, riding him, pushing back for his every push in. Books shower around them as she pushes off the door and they stumble backwards, against the shelf. Sweat trickles between her breasts until he licks it away.

The desk is under her and he drags her legs up to his hips for better mobility. His movements gain an urgency as she throws her head back and rocks into his rhythm. Papers slide beneath her as he grinds roughly against her. The room smells of old leather and coffee and desire.

Her breath quickens as she quivers, his hand is on her face, his thumb in her mouth and she sucks at it. His eyes are dark, staring down at her as he groans. The fire is building where their bodies are joined.

There are no words, only guttural noises, sounds of animals rutting, as she grabs his arms, his hands on her hips pulling her onto him and she clenches around him, panting and fire and explosions of pleasure.

There are no words, no meaningful glances or gentle reassurances. He steps back and pulls up his pants. She eases off the desk and looks for hers. Books are stacked, clothes reassembled. Throats are cleared, the door opened. Tentative smiles, he holds the door, she slides through. He can smell his sex on her as she passes and he almost pulls her back…almost…but self control returns and he closes the door, following her away from the office, catches her at the elevator and they ride up in silence.

There simply are no words.


End file.
